Shower: Green x Red
by Hiitomi
Summary: Red finds his roommate Green so irresistible that he can't keep his hands off himself. But when Green catches him, what will happen? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights go to the original creators.


_Green x Red – Shower_

I sat quietly on my living room sofa, absorbed in my book. My roommate was taking a shower; I could hear him singing from the other end of the apartment, and was trying my best to ignore him. Rolling my eyes, I read a few lines from my book aloud to myself.

"_The winner of the Hoenn League competitions may go on to compete against the Elite Four, some of the most powerful trainers in Hoenn. Each region has their own Elite Four, and a champion that reigns over them. Anyone who can beat all of Hoenn's Elite Four get to battle Steven, Hoenn's champion._"

I frowned. Even though I hadn't ever been to Hoenn, I knew that Wallace was the champion now, not Steven. I concluded the book must have been outdated before flipping to the next page.

"Hey, Red, I'm all done! The shower's yours if you want it!"

Green's voice echoed through the otherwise silent room. He was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and drops of water decorating his hair as he grinned at me.

My face flushed as colourful and bright as my name. "Y-You…" I gasped. "I-I could hear you singing from in here, you know…"

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to disturb your reading time." Green wandered over to me casually, seemingly oblivious that I'd gone rigid and was sweating bullets. Taking the book from my hands and reading the cover, he groaned. "Aww, a study book?" He complained loudly. "Red, you're the Kanto Champion! You don't need to study-"

"I'm going for a shower," I interrupted, standing curtly and snatching the book from him. "And put some fucking pants on, idiot…" I mumbled.

Bewildered, Green stared after me in shock as I left, but didn't say a word.

Stalking into my room, I slammed the book on my dresser, shoving the drawers open and hastily grabbing fresh clothes, before half-running back out and into the bathroom. My breathing was heavy and my heart pounded in my ears, my whole body throbbing with desire. "A-Ah, fuck…" I cussed, forcing the shower taps on. "Why does he have to walk around like he lives alone…?"

Nearly ripping the clothes from my body, I stepped under the steady stream of water, firmly clasping my hand around my length. _That idiot… he's so oblivious…_

I leaned against the wall of the shower, staring out through the glass door. My thumb slowly massaged the tip of my erection, moans of growing pleasure escaping my mouth. It had always been like this, for as long as I'd lived with Green. The boy only saw our relationship as a friendly, brotherly one, the brain behind his thick skull failing to notice how I really felt about him. So whenever he got me worked up like this… Well, I'd blow off some steam, so to speak.

My hard length ached as my hand pumped it faster and faster, and I nearly yelled out in pleasure. Covering my mouth with my free hand, I closed my eyes, imagining Green standing in front of me, touching me, kissing me, pleasuring me…

The door swung open, and I almost shrieked in surprise. "Hey, sorry Red, I just forgot… my…" Green's voice drained away as he laid eyes on me; my hand clamped around my length while the other tugged at my nipples. "R-Red, what are you…?"

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, I…!" I spun around so I was facing the wall, almost like I was trying to sink through it. "I-I wasn't… I-I mean I…"

Green was silent. I couldn't tell what he was doing; whether he'd left or was still standing there. But finally, he spoke. "… A little frustrated, eh?"

I felt a shiver roll down my back. "I-I… y-yeah, a bit…"

Green laughed, opening a cupboard and removing something. I was still facing the wall, so I couldn't tell what it was. "That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" He asked.

"Wh-What?" I squeaked. I turned around to glare at him, but, to my surprise, he was watching me from the other side of the glass, like I was some kind of animal at a zoo. My hand darted down to cover my manhood, and I twisted around out of his line of sight. "What the hell are you looking at, pervert?" I grumbled angrily, cheeks burning.

"Red…" Green sighed. He slid the glass door open, and I held my breath. "If you ever wanted my help with that, you could have just asked me."

Green's arms wrapped around my body, and I gasped in shock, my face pressed against the wall as he held me there. "I-Idiot…!" I cried, but he wasn't deterred. His hands began travelling down, caressing the skin of my abdomen gently. "S-Stop!"

"I thought you'd say something to me eventually," he murmured into my ear.

"S-Say what?" I asked.

"That you had feelings for me."

My heart nearly stopped beating. "You… You knew?" I whispered. "Wha… Wh-Why didn't you do something if you knew all this time?"

"Because I didn't think you'd let it all fester under the surface and play with yourself in the shower rather than saying something to me," he retorted, gripping my hips. "You're a smart guy, Red. I thought you'd tell me how you felt. That you'd be honest with me."

My face wouldn't stop burning. "I… I had no idea that-"

"You thought I'd be appalled, didn't you?" Green asked. "That I wouldn't want to be friends anymore. That I wouldn't want you as my roommate anymore."

"W-Well, y-yeah…"

"You're such an idiot," He snickered, stealing my line. "Anyone would be overjoyed to have you as their lover."

His choice of words startled me. "L-Lover?" I repeated. Did he really plan to do _that_?

Green let out a soft chuckle. "You aren't the only one who gets worked up and frustrated, Red."

I felt my roommate's lips at my throat, gently sucking and pulling at my skin. My breath caught in my throat as he pushed me against the wall.

"You… you aren't really going to… t-to…" I rasped, unable to say anything else.

Green didn't answer. I felt his teeth nip carefully at my throat, and his hands tightened over mine, pinning them closer to the wall. There was no hope of escape.

I felt my length burn and throb with desire. "D-Don't… Don't tease me, you idiot…" I mumbled.

"Why not? It's adorable watching you squirm like this," He said lightly, briefly lifting his mouth away from my neck to speak.

"Ngh… bastard…." I moaned as his hips gently moved against me, his member pressed into my back and dangerously close to my aching entrance. "S-Stop this, Green… I-It isn't funny…"

"Who said I was being funny?" The tone of seriousness in his voice made me nervous as he continued. "I fully intend to claim you, Red.

His words sent a tremor of fear through me. "S-So, y-you're going to-?"

One of Green's hands slid down and wrapped around my length, making me gasp. "No, don't!" I squealed, trying to move away. "N-No, please don't, Green!" I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as I struggled helplessly.

"Red, please, calm down," Green did his best to soothe me. He wound his arms around me in comfort, releasing my shaft. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"If you really meant that, you wouldn't be doing this!" I tried to say this assertively, but it ended up sounding like I was a snivelling five-year-old.

I felt Green's body stiffen as he paused behind me. "… Red…" he whispered, a hint of pain in his voice. "… You're right. Sorry." He pulled himself away from me and out of the shower, picking up his towel and, without another word or backwards glance, charged out the door.

I felt instantly guilty. Standing under the steady stream of warm water, I tried to slow my beating heart, erection fading quickly.

_He's not the idiot, __**you **__are! _My brain yelled at me. _Why do you screw these things up all the time, Red?!_

"I… G-Green…" I mumbled, not sure who I was taking to. Turning off the water slowly, I climbed out of the shower and carefully peeked around the door, into the hallway. Green was leaning against the wall opposite me, head in his hands and completely unaware that I was watching him.

He groaned quietly, wiping a hand over his forehead. "F-Fuck…" he hissed, both his voice and legs trembling. He tried to grip the wall with one hand as his legs began to give way, unable to keep him up any longer.

I bit my lip, ashamed that I'd done this to him. Green was always so strong and happy… to see him like this, falling apart and on the verge of tears… it was heart breaking.

"Green…?" I began hesitantly, opening the door slightly.

Green looked up in surprise, straightening his posture. "O-Oh, Red, I…" He turned away from me, hiding his tear-stained face from my view. His rubbed his eyes with one hand and fixed the towel firmly around his waist with the other.

I walked forward tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder. "G-Green, I didn't mean to upset you… I-I just…"

"No, Red, it's fine," he said softly. "I shouldn't have forced any of this on you… you should have been the one to decide you were ready, not me."

I could tell from his tone of voice that he was still in pain. But what could I do to help?

There was one thing I knew would work, that would make him feel better almost straight away. I closed my eyes, debating whether or not I could actually do it. "G-Green… I-I don't want you to be in pain because of me… I-I… b-because I… I-I…" I started choking at the end, unable to get the words out.

Green turned curiously, most of the tears now dried up. "Red? Wh-What is it?"

I pursed my lips with a small sigh. Swallowing my pride, I gripped Green's shoulder and forced the words out of my mouth. "I love you, Green!"

I didn't even wait for him to respond. I was riding on a wave of uninhibited confidence, and intended to make the most of it. I lurched forward and kissed him roughly, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gained forced entry into the surprised brunette's mouth. Green fought back for no more than a second, before joining in with my fun, pulling my hips in against his. I gave a mental smile, pleased that I'd been able to make him feel better.

"Ngh, Red…" Green gasped, breaking away from my lips to breathe. His hands tightened on my hips as he drew in long breaths, trying to calm down. "So… you're ready now, huh?" He asked.

I just spoke the words that were floating in my head rather than thinking about it first. "I need you, Green," I confessed. "I can't take it anymore. My imagination can only go so far. I _need_ you _so_ much… the real you, not the Green in my fantasies."

Green was silent as he watched me, obviously not sure how to deal with my sudden declaration. But finally, he gave a small smile. "Well, I did say that you could've just asked for my help."

I laughed. "Well, I'm asking right now, aren't I?" I said lustfully leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

My partner let out a low, moaning noise from the back of his throat. He ducked his head and kissed the base of my neck softly, edging me slowly backwards.

I didn't need him to speak to tell what he was thinking. _Which room is closer, mine or his? _I thought hastily. _Does it matter? Will he decide where we go? Does he expect me to?_

My heart thundered like a train in my chest as a million questions flooded my mind. I began to lose focus of what was happening around me as the questions consumed me. "A-Ah, Green, I hope you know what you're doing…"

Green eyed my worried expression with one of his own. "Red, try to calm down. You don't have to think of the details, leave that to me, okay?" He wound his fingers through mine and touched our foreheads together.

I smiled softly. "Okay," I answered plainly, closing my eyes as he gently guided me down the hallway, his voice quietly whispering in my ear the whole time. Turning me to the left, we entered a room that I assumed was mine, as it was the closest to us in the direction we'd turned. Before I even knew what was going on, I was being lowered onto a bed.

"Red, open your eyes."

I obeyed Green's low voice without hesitation. As my eyelids fluttered open, I noticed my overhead fan spinning lazily above us, whirring almost in time with my heartbeat. The curtains were shut tight, making the room dark, but filtering in enough light that we could still see each other.

Drawing in a series of short, shallow breaths, I bit my bottom lip as Green kissed my neck repeatedly. "Nnngh, Green…" I breathed.

Green murmured to me as he worked. "I love your voice, Red…" He told me. "Keep talking…" When I didn't respond, he gave me a suggestion. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I swallowed nervously. "Wh-What I want you… to do to me…?" I said shakily. Green mumbled in agreement, moving down to my chest. My wave of confidence was long gone, but I figured I could muster the courage to pull another daring feat off. "I want you to pleasure me, Green."

"Check," he said quietly, letting out a small laugh.

I continued like he hadn't spoken. "I want you to make me cry out your name…" I whispered to him, a blush creeping onto my face. "I-I want you to f-f…"

I completely lost my nerve, cutting off the last two words. I put a hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

Green raised his head to look at me. "You want me to what-now?" He asked. "I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"I… I-I want you to…"

The brunette snickered at my hesitation. "You want me to fuck you?" He finished for me.

I shivered as the word came out of his mouth, my whole face flushing brightly. "A-Ah, yeah, that…"

"And that's what you want, yes?"

I felt my aching cock throb as Green spoke, as if it was agreeing with his words. "Y-Yeah, that's right…" I trailed off, trying to bury my burning face into my pillow.

"Aww, Red, don't hide from me!" Green moved a hand up to my chin, pulling my head back up so we were looking at each other. "You're beautiful, you don't need to hide."

I was fairly certain that I couldn't blush anymore than I already was, but this proved me wrong. "You… You really mean that?"

Green's smile was tender as he gazed down at me. "Of course I mean it. Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you?"

I shrugged lightly, trying to take some of the tension away from the conversation. "About as long as _I've_ been in love with _you_, I'd say."

"That sounds about right," Green laughed, his smile captivating me completely as he knelt over me, the towel around his waist only just beginning to fall away. I leaned upwards slowly, extending a hand to his cheek and kissing him delicately, my other hand finding its way to the towel at his hips and gently tugging at it. "Can't hold out much longer, eh?" Green observed.

"Well I could if I wanted to," I told him with a rather high-and-mighty tone of voice. "But I wouldn't want to make you wait, now would I?"

Green held back his laughter, expressing it as a series of choked giggles. "Oh, is that so?" He grinned at me, his eyes showing me a wicked idea forming in his head. "We'll see about that."

Green dipped his head and began kissing his way down my chest, shivers of excitement travelling through me. What did he plan on doing to me? I couldn't tell yet. He was behaving fairly normally…

And in that split second, the aura surrounding Green changed completely. Before, he was being gentle and slow; now he was rougher, moving quickly over my trembling body. "I'll make you regret your words, Mr. Champion."

Nudging my legs open slightly, he rubbed my length firmly with one hand, earning a gasp of astonishment from me. My hips bucked upwards unconsciously, loud moans of ecstasy escaping from my mouth. I heard Green laugh from above me, and I scowled up at him from behind closed eyelids. "You're the devil," I panted, pushing my hips back down into the bed and attempting to keep them there.

"Hey, you're the one who challenged me," Green mocked, laughing again and moving his hand faster. "And I promised to make you regret your words, so there's that, too."

Something inside me twinged in annoyance. When had this become a challenge? "Hnng…!" I stifled a cry attempting to escape me as Green began massaging my sack with his free hand. _Why should I have to lie here and deal with this? _I thought suddenly. _He should be dealing with this too, not just me…_

And just as an idea had formed in Green's head, an idea began forming in mine.

I moved my hips in time with his hands, playing along with his games. "M-More…!" I stuttered, adding a low groaning noise to make him think he'd won.

"So you admit it? That you can't wait?" Green asked slyly.

"N-No!" I moaned, throwing my head back and clenching my teeth together for added effect as I panted heavily. "I can't wait… G-Green…!"

Green leaned forward, so that he was hovering over me, his hands still the only part of him touching me. "I think you should ask me nicely, Red," he murmured.

Feeling my orgasm not far off, I ground my teeth together and clenched my abdominal muscles, trying to hold it down for as long as I could. If I didn't, my plan would be ruined. "F-Fine," I said bitterly. Green watched from above, thoroughly enjoying my discomfort. I took a deep breath (which was hardly deep at all, because of what was being done to me, and ended up being a string of shallow breaths), and began to speak. "P-Please, Green… I-I can't wait… Please, fuck me…!"

Green smiled. "See? That's all I wanted to hear, Red."

In that moment, he lost his balance for no more than a second, tilting to one side. It was exactly the opening I was waiting for.

_Here's my chance!_

I sat up with a jolt, moving Green to the side. It surprised him enough that he stopped. "Red? What are you-?"

"My turn."

The words I spoke came out like a growl, hungry for my lover. I pushed him down so he was lying where I had been moments before, ripping the towel out of the way. "Let's see how long _you_ can last, Mr. Show-off."

Just to shove it in his face, I touched him softly, being gentler than he was with me. Running my fingers along his hardened shaft, I grinned at him, quickly lowering my head to lick his manhood before taking it in my mouth.

Green spasmed in pleasure, thrusting his hips up and forcing his cock deeper into my mouth. I jerked backwards slightly, gagging as the tip of his length touched the back of my throat. "_Fuck!_" He howled, gripping the bed as firmly as he could. "Oh god… R-Red…"

I laughed to myself. "Not as innocent as I look, eh?" I chuckled, removing his thick member from my mouth. I coughed a few times, feeling something sticky on the back of my throat. _Eww! Oh, that's so gross, Green! _A part of me was squealing, but the side that was showing just laughed at it. "I think I win," I said with a wink, feeling his pre-cum slide down my throat.

Green looked confused. "What? Why?"

I held my head high, swallowing and batting my eyelashes at him. "Mmm, tastes delicious."

I saw the instant that Green made the connection in his head, and his expression twisted in disbelief. "Ew." Was all he said on the matter.

"It's not 'ew'," I contradicted, folding my arms across my chest. "You should try it sometime; it's not all that bad once you get used to it."

"Well maybe I will!" He snapped playfully, lifting his head up. "If I ever get my way with you…" He added more gently, touching our lips together.

I didn't show it, but his words excited me. Feeling my length pulse with desire, I shuffled forward on my knees, our erections gently rubbing together. We moaned in unison, pulling each other closer. "I-I… want it…" I muttered to him. "Your… I want it inside me…" My hips rocked gently, almost pleading for more.

Green's hand slid down the length of my body, reaching around my ass and to my opening. "You'll need some prepping…" He whispered to me as I arched my back, begging for it without words. Sticking his finger carefully inside me, I hissed in pleasure, clinging to him as he pushed it in further. "Another?" He asked, and I nodded tautly. He pushed a second finger inside me, moving them apart and stretching me slowly.

"A-Ah… A-Ahhh!" I groaned, trying to hold still for him. I buried my face in his shoulder as he sat up, giving himself more room to work. Tears began stinging at the corners of my eyes, and I attempted to hold them in as he added a third finger. "Ngh, G-Green…!" I cried, digging my fingers into his back.

I felt him jump a little at my painful touch, but he didn't say anything about it. "Are you alright?" He queried, sincerely worried about me.

"A-Ah, I'm f-fine…" I gasped breathlessly, nodding again to help assert my words.

Green kissed the side of my head gently, taking his fingers out of my hole. "I think you're ready, then," He murmured, blushing for the first time all night.

My breathing was heavy as I sat up, trying to get myself in the right head-space for what I was about to do. I pushed Green back down into a lying position, settling myself comfortably over his crotch. Reaching behind me, I grabbed his member and positioned it at my entrance. "Here goes nothing…" I muttered.

Green had one hand around my back and one at his length, helping to steady me as I slowly pushed his manhood into my hole. He drew in a sharp breath as I enveloped the head of his erection, sinking down carefully until I could feel him fully inside me. "F-Fuck…" I rasped. "You're so huge…"

Green laughed quietly. "And you're so _tight…_" He replied with a small moan.

We chuckled about that together for a few moments before getting back to work. Pressing my lips together in a hard line, I pulled myself up, and then slowly back down again. Repeating the motion over and over, my heart pounded erratically, throbbing in my ears.

"Ngh, oh g-ghh… _fuck_…" I groaned, a shiver rolling through me. "This is… I-I can't… Ahh…"

"W-Want me to take over?" Green breathed, and I nodded to him with a small jerk of my head. Rolling our tangled bodies over, suddenly Green was on top of me, pressing me down into the blankets.

_The blankets! _I thought. _Man, I'm gonna have a buttload of laundry to do tomorrow…_

I caught myself in that second, shoving the trivial matter out of my head and turning my focus back to Green, who was already busy on top of me. He pulled out of me quickly, then back in as slow as possible while keeping up a solid tempo. He repeated the motion for god knows how long; all the while, his mouth was kissing my neck and chin. He pulled me into a hot and passionate kiss, his tongue intruding into my mouth as he slammed his cock inside me. I let out a whimper, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life. "A-Ahh…! H-Harder… F-Faster, Green!"

"You really know how to beg for it, don't you?" Green noted with a soft, shaky laugh. Then, leaning in closer to my ear, he whispered, "I like it."

My back arched up towards him, my length throbbing wildly. "G-Good," I stammered, clutching to him feverishly. "N-Now are you gonna fuck me harder and faster or not?"

"Wow, seeing as you asked so nicely…"

Green nipped at my lips gently, letting out a quiet grunt of effort as he probed further inside me. I panted as calmly as I could manage, letting my senses take over me. I could feel Green's thrusting in every inch of my body, rattling me to my very core. "Keep… keep going… D-Don't stop…" I mumbled.

"Didn't plan on it," he laughed, but his eyebrows furrowed in some kind of pain.

I looked up at him in panic. "G-Green? What is it?"

Grimacing, Green stopped moving, pulling his length out of me and sitting up. My mind began to flood with alarmed and frightened thoughts; _He's feeling guilty about this. He doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't love me!_

"If you didn't want to do this you could have just said no, you fucking jerk!" I shouted bitterly. "Instead of toying with my fucking emotions like this-"

"Red! Calm down!" Green grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes. "I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me!"  
"Then what are you-?"

Green fell onto the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and planting a soft kiss on my shoulder. "I just wanted to try this position… I-I've never done it before, so…"

My heart fluttered madly in my chest, beating with absolutely no rhythm. How could I have ever doubted him? "You… G-Green, I… I-I'm sorry I said that, I-I didn't know-"

Green cut me off with a short shushing sound and gave me another kiss, this time just under my jaw line. "Don't worry about it. Just relax…" He took a deep breath through his nose, and I prepared myself for him to enter me again, clenching my teeth together. Green moaned as he pushed back inside me; his arm swooped down and lifted my leg up, giving him more room to move.

I hissed in pain. "O-Ow! M-My leg…"

Green loosed his hold immediately. "Sorry!" He apologised, sounding very upset. It surprised me how upset he was, but I dismissed it as an idle thought, thinking that anyone would be upset if they thought they'd hurt someone.

I leaned my head back into his shoulder, pressing our cheeks together. Our breathing and thrusting was synchronised almost perfectly, as was our moaning and other lustful noises. My hand travelled down, finding my erect length and rubbing it quickly, helping me pleasure myself. I felt my muscles tighten around Green's cock, making me cry out, bucking my hips zealously against his. "Ah-Ahh, Green…!" I shouted, feeling my stomach tighten.

"R-Red… I love you…" Green murmured, thrusting faster inside me. A single tear dropped from my eye, the result of a mixture of pain, happiness and pure ecstasy.

"Lo… Love you too…" I gasped, finding it difficult to form a full sentence in my mouth. Green's free hand found mine, and he linked our fingers together. "N-Near… Nearly there…" I told him in between breaths.

His pace slowed for a moment. "Yeah… Okay, give me a moment…" He said jadedly, taking a few deep breaths while I waited patiently. "Ngh, here goes…"

Green began to drive into me relentlessly, gasping my name every so often. I was surprisingly quiet, considering I was about to reach my climax. I could hear the headboard thudding against the wall with the force Green was using, and I used to time my thrusts with his with more precision.

Finding my prostate, Green slammed his cock against it, making me writhe in his arms. "Oh _god…_" I whimpered pathetically, not getting any sympathy from him as he continued to thrust inside me, hitting my prostate over and over. I felt like I was on the verge of tears; not tears of pain, but tears of pleasure.

I could feel the wave of ecstasy approaching me, and I mumbled to Green. "Ne… Nearly… I-I'm gonna…!"

Green nuzzled against my neck, giving one final thrust before coming inside me, filling me with his juices. I nearly screamed at the top of my voice as I came too, white liquid splashing over my naked body. I felt Green tremble behind me, holding his breath for the duration of his orgasm before gasping for air as it passed.

I shivered softly, leaning into his chest. "Ghh… Green…" I whispered, my fingers tightening around his.

Green kissed my neck gently, giving a small laugh. "Wow," He chuckled, placing one of his legs between both of mine before letting go of my knee. I lowered it slowly, using both legs to lock his in place. "You're not bad, I must admit."

"Not bad?" I scoffed indignantly, snuggling closer to him. "Yeah, you can talk…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you weren't half-bad, yourself!"

There we were; at it again like a couple of bickering children. At least it was nice to know something about our relationship hadn't changed.

"I'm just kidding," Green admitted, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "You were amazing."

A light blush dusted my cheeks. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I smiled happily. "W-Well, thanks. A-And you were…" I trailed off, getting embarrassed.

Green gave a loud laugh and pulled me closer to him (if that were possible). "I'll take that as a compliment!" He snickered, kissing my neck again. He paused for a second, before asking a question. "Red, am I your first?"  
"Wh-What?!" I squeaked, flushing bright red. "Wh-What makes you a-ask…?"

Green giggled. "Well, you're just so adorable… it'd be a shame if I wasn't the first to make you blush this much."

If it were possible to blush any more than I already was, I would have been by then. "Well, uh…" I spoke so quietly, it was barely audible. "Yeah, you're my first."

Green seemed triumphant at this news. "Wonderful," he sighed happily, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"A-And…" I started hesitantly. "Wh-What about you…?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean…" Green shifted his weight gently, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, technically, I guess."

"Technically? What do you mean?"

"Um…" He struggled to find the words to explain. "You're my first guy."

"…Oh." Something inside my twisted painfully at this news. I couldn't quite put my finger on it… not anger… was it jealously? The thought of Green with another person, and a girl at that… Well, I didn't want those thoughts. _Green should be mine… _I thought grumpily. _I should be the only one he's been with…_

"Red? Are you still awake?"

I realised I must have zoned out, and quickly assured him I was okay. "No, no, I'm still up. I was just… thinking."

Green caught on immediately. "Oh, I see. You're jealous."

"No I'm not!" I denied, so quickly that it was evident I was lying. "I'm not… I-I just…" Green just sighed and tightened his hold on me. I groaned uncomfortably as his hand pressed down on my stomach. "U-Um… G-Green…"

He didn't understand what my problem was. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"I-It's just… y-your hand is…" I squirmed in his arms, trying to loosen his hold on me.

I could almost hear the moment it clicked inside his head. "Oh!" His hand disappeared in an instant, and he pulled his limp length out of me. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

I reached behind me and patted his cheek before standing up. "Don't worry about it," I reassured him. "I'll just go clean up. Could you put the sheets next to the washing machine? I'll do them tomorrow."

Green rolled his eyes. I was the main provider in the apartment, and I'd never seen it worry him before. Until now, that is. "You don't have to do everything around here by yourself, you know. I'm always here to help."

I was touched by his offer. It meant a lot to me that he was willing to help. "Well thanks, but it's fine. I think I'd miss doing housework if suddenly I didn't have to." I was about to disappear when around the doorframe when I stopped, taking a few steps back. "How about this," I continued with a small smirk. Green watched me curiously. "I'll stick with doing the chores, and you stick with doing me."

Giving a hearty laugh, the brunette jumped off the bed and began pulling the sheets off. "Sounds like a reasonable offer," He chuckled. "It'd be a nice gesture, seeing as you do all the work around this place."

"That I do. I should get a little fun now and then, don't you think?"


End file.
